Still
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Next in 'Gone'.'"Not so fast my pets,not so fast."It hissed as I jumped from the floor,holding Zexion close."Who are you?"Xemnas snarled into the darkness unafraid and I felt a small amount of pride for my leader."Soon my pet,soon." Normal pairings.


One more and my series will be over! Wahhh, I love this series…I never really thought I'd actually write a sequel for 'Gone'…let alone such a long thing…

I raced forward in horror, the water breaking the blades apart only nanoseconds from hitting my lover.

He fell back in shock…it took Roxas, Xion, and the Hayner kid to stop him from falling onto the dusty ground.

When he was in the safety Zone and the blades hit the floor, I paused-slouching against the wall on my left shoulder and took a deep breath as my newly freed friends caught up, Axel in front despite being in little better a condition than Namine.

He almost collapsed as he made it to where I was watching the shaking group of our lovers get over the shock of watching Zexion almost die and the blades breaking from water pressure.

I was just as shaken-holding back tears of relief, and a laugh of pure joy broke through as I finally up'ed the nerve to step closer to him.

He was more beautiful than I remembered, his pale skin still ivory in the darkness, lit up only by the one torch that lit the whole hall way the door led to.

His hair was messy-but still covered the one eye of his…his eyes were still the sparkling pools of sapphire and lavender…

Zexion was rather thinner than I recall though-he mustn't have been eating much lately.

Either way, I was grinning. Allowing the water to swipe across my lover's cheek softly in comfort, I could feel it wanting to…

"Zexion…" I was aware of my party suddenly crashing into theirs, but I stood by the wall-catching my breath from the chuckle that had come from me.

"D-demyx…" he stood slowly, weaving through the couples reuniting in the hall way until he reached me.

"I-I-I missed you-so much!" he cried and suddenly I had an armful of crying Zexion and I think this is the happiest I'd ever been.

"Zexi…oh my gods…I finally found you! Finally!" and then I buried my face in his hair and let the tears escape me too…

I was so happy…I found him…it wasn't a dream.

A moment that lasted a life time…that was how long I held him before I looked up and around at my Organization as it came together again.

Xemnas was holding Saix as the berserker nuzzled him, the silver haired leader stroking the pale man's hair softly.

Xigbar and Luxord were practically fucking each other into the wall a little ways off like they usually had when away from each other over a long period of time.

Xaldin was standing by the wall, smiling fondly at the lot of us.

Vexen and Marluxia were snarling at each other, their hands clenched in each other's hair painfully tight and Marluxia was snarling threats into Vexen's ear angrily-but even from this distance I could hear the distinct note of relief that the scientist was okay.

Lexaeus was next to Xaldin, his hand resting on the slightly more burly man's shoulder in congratulations.

Axel was on his knees-they had apparently finally given out. Roxas was sobbing into his chest and I had a feeling that if his grasp got any tighter than Axel would look circulation from his chest, down.

Larxene had Xion in a hug so tight that the smaller chick seemed to be losing oxygen, but Larxene was to if the grip on her abdomen meant anything.

The rest of my friends seemed to be good too.

Sora was practically drowning Riku in kisses, the silver haired teen was bright red and grinning at the attention his lover was paying him.

Cloud and Leon were locked in a passionate kiss-something I thought Leon was incapable of until now.

Seifer was pretty well off to-grinning like an idiot as Hayner all but killed him with oxygen deprivation. Their lips were stuck to each other better than any sort of magic that _I _knew.

Olette was fussing over a blushing Pence rather mother-hen like, pecking him on the lips every few seconds before continuing her mothering.

Fuu and Rai were silent-rather, Rai had Fuu pinned against a wall, the girls legs wrapped around Rai's waist as they kissed the fuck out of each other...in silence.

Tseng was making apologize up until Rufus jumped him with his lips, causing my rather quiet new friend to make a meal of his boss.

Sephiroth was holding Zack-the black haired man kissing the stronger man senseless, I guess trying to make up for the lost months of separation…

Aris and Tifa were locked in a tight embrace, just holding each other.

Yazoo and Loz were grinning together watching their youngest sibling jump into Reno's arms…

The triplets were happy and so was Reno…

The only people I hadn't seen were…But I paused as I found Namine.

Kairi was holding her still prone body. The red haired girl was sobbing into the deathly pale girl's stomach, hugging her closer…

"Zexion…We have to go to Namine." I whispered quietly and he looked up, his tear stained face going to find the unconscious girl and her lover.

He wiped his face and nodded, pulling me closer as the rest of our group started to notice that one of us was still unconscious.

"Demyx. Can you do something?" Xemnas asked me as I went to step closer to the blonde girl on the floor.

Zexion's tense grip on my leather coat was what stopped me for a moment.

"I won't go anywhere…" I whispered into his ear and kissed his forehead.

He nodded hesitantly and slowly-reluctantly let go.

I smiled slightly at my lover before kneeling down closer to Namine and slowly prying Kairi away from her.

Sora held Kairi back as I let a hand run in the air just over Namine's still body-I could feel the slow, shallow breathing coming from her.

"Well…She's breathing…I think she has a sort of infection in her lungs. Pneumonia?" I said out loud after a moment more of running over her again.

"Can you fix it?"

"I can try. I'll need some form of magical sources though, the infection excels in places like this, I can't cure it medically." I silently thanked Zexion for spending all that time drilling medical attentions into my head all those months ago, way before the fire that caused all of this to happen.

Loz stepped forward, and then Riku and Sephiroth. Yazoo and Kadaj almost stepped up to but Reno stopped them.

"You two look like you're about ta' drop yo'. If he need's any more magical people we'll use someone who won't die from it."

I smiled slightly and nodded as the three of them kneeled on the other side f the blonde.

"Now the rest of you, back away a little. We'll need room for the magic, Zexion-you probably remember way better than me, can you direct us?"

The boy nodded and pride surged through me as he stood over us.

"Now-Demyx will need to send some cleansed water into her lungs in a mist form and try to absorb the Pneumonia cells. We'll need a specific type of magic for this. Riku-can you still summon your scythe…thing?"

Riku nodded and in a second the weapon was laying next to Namine.

"Now Sephiroth, can you concentrate the scythes magic into your own and make a physical ball of it right over Namine's mouth, no! Higher up, your blocking her air way-right there, stop!" Zexion nodded as the scythe glowed and Sephiroth channeled it into the ball he wanted.

"Good. Now Loz-I need you to help Sephiroth open a small hole in the ball-no! Small-smaller-there! Keep it like that and make sure that the ball stays, when the virus comes out-the magic in the water Demyx will use will probably mutate it and it could gain a mind of its own. Keep it steady."

I smiled slightly at Zexion before closing my eyes and concentrating on cleansing the water that I would be sending in Namine's lungs.

"Now, go in slowly Demyx…she'll need to continue breathing or she'll die…"

I nodded as I searched through the water for particles of solids until it was finally just pure water.

"Slowly, thin streams Dem…"

I thinned out the mist as thin as I could get it before I broke the chain and then started to feed it down her wind pipe.

It took awhile, twenty minutes to get the cup of cleansed mist into her lungs-and another five minutes for me to transfer my mind into the water, making sure it didn't touch any of the organ's insides.

Carefully, my water soaked up the bacteria causing the infection in Namine.

I snarled as I realized something about the germ when it infected my water.

"It's magical. Defiantly NOT pneumonia! I don't know what it is, but it feels familiar. Make sure the container is ready!" I growled as I thickened up the water to get it out in one shot through her air pipe.

"The water's coming, I'm going up at once so she won't be able to breathe for a second." I warned and Zexion nodded.

"Go."

The water flew up in a moment and Namine chocked back a cry as her air was cut off for a second, I winced as I heard the virus start to scream in rage.

"Strengthen the ball!" Zexion ordered and I watched as the black sphere pulsed just as the virus flew into the ball and the opening was closed off.

I sighed and leaned back, wiping my brow before looking at the shaking ball of energy.

"Can you crush it?" I asked and Loz nodded, he reached out his hand and let it curl just over the air surrounding the ball, then with a wince-he closed his fist and the ball shrunk, the screaming immediately shut off as I watched the virus be killed.

The ball disappeared and my now clean again water decapitated back into the air.

Namine suddenly bolted up, her eyes wide and bright with renewed health and I pulled Zexion into my lap happily.

"Namine!" Kairi shrieked and in the second it took her to jump onto her old/new lover, Zexion kissed me.

"Good job Dem." He grinned and I smirked.

"Thanks…Can we go home now?"

Then the torch in the hallway went out and a creepy voice snarled from all around us.

"_Not so fast my pets…not so fast_." It hissed as I jumped from the floor, holding Zexion close.

"Who are you!" Xemnas snarled into the darkness unafraid and I felt a small amount of pride for my leader.

"_Sooooooon my pet…sooon…_" then the lights flickered on and we were all silent and still…


End file.
